


Temporally Yours

by notbrianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, getting used to having a body, might not be five, spoilers for all good things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: Getting used to having a body again causes a lot of feelings that aren't worth talking about...until they are.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taivus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taivus).



There was a hand in Shiro’s hair. It might be Shiro's hand, it might be Shiro's hair. He was feeling sensations from both his head and his hand. But that doesn’t really mean that that's his hand or his hair. What if all of this was an illusion designed to do ... something? Someone must have noticed something was off because he felt a hand in his hair that some primordial part of himself knew didn’t belong to him. 

“There’s a hand in my hair,” Shiro said. He wasn’t sure who he was talking to, just that they might want to hear some sort of explanation-- even if it could technically count as a non-explanation. 

“Yeah that’s your hand,” the voice- Keith’s voice said.

“Why is it in my hair?”

There was a brief pause before Keith said “Because you put it there.”

“But why would I want to do that?”

“I don’t know sometimes our bodies do things without our brains actively telling them to.”  
“How do I know that this isn’t Haggar trying to pull something?”  
“How many arms do you have right now?” With that question Keith squeezed his...one hand.  
“One.”  
“And how many have you had every time Haggar tried something?”  
“Two. But Keith...”  
“But nothing,” Keith said with another squeeze of the hand and just like that the primordial part of Shiro’s brain that could tell him from not him noted that Keith had kept Shiro’s hand held between the two of his and none of the levels of Shiro’s awareness that existed above that knew what to make of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro stood in front of the sink, razor in hand, and not a clue as to what to do next. He knew that what he wanted to do was called shaving and that if he was shown three pictures and asked to pick the one called shaving he could find the right one; his hand just had no idea what to do.   
“Hey Shiro what’s up,” Keith asked, startling Shiro.  
“I want to shave.”  
“Ok,” they stared at each other for a beat and then Keith asked “you forgot how didn’t you?” It was a simple question asked without any judgment. He still felt stupid, though.  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s ok,” Keith said   
“Here why don’t you let me be your hand for a bit...”   
“Ok.”   
Keith took Shiro’s hand in his, pumped some shaving cream into it, and started rubbing it on Shiro’s cheeks and chin.  
On a whim, Shiro took his hand back and booped Keith on the nose.  
Keith laughed and said “now we’re going to dry our hand off so that it’s not slippery.”  
Shiro dried his hand off.  
“Do you need me to be you or do you think you can do this next part yourself?”  
“I think I can do it myself.”  
“Ok do you want me to stick around just in case?”  
“Yeah.” Shiro dug through his memories and finally found the ones involving shaving--upward strokes, keep the neck taught-- somewhere in there he found his very first time shaving. The bathroom mirror in his mind showed a boy not much bigger than Pidge going through the motions of shaving while being supervised by someone... on the other side of the room. Shiro caught Keith smiling with pride and something else. Something that Shiro only saw in Lance’s eyes and even then only when he was looking at Allura. For now Shiro ignored the implications of Keith’s smile in favor of shaving.


End file.
